


like a virgin

by cowboyflesh (cowboymeat), lambchops (lambmeat)



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymeat/pseuds/cowboyflesh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambmeat/pseuds/lambchops
Summary: “You need a hand?” Bill says, his words in his typical teasing tone with a soft, genuine lilt.“Huh?” Ted flusters, eyes wide as dinner plates as his gaze scrambles for the punchline across Bill’s features. There is no sick joke, no gag. Bill blinks at the confused man, his darling blue eyes easy and full of life, of a keen sparkle like refracted glass projecting onto a ceiling.For all his life, Ted can’t settle the fluttering butterflies in his tummy or the hammering of his heart in his chest. His best bud and long-time (previously thought to be totally unobtainable) crush was offering to jerk him off.“With this,” Bill clarifies simply, hand trailing down and resting over where Ted’s cock is beneath the blankets. The minute pressure sends a jolt through his body, only intensifying his blush.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	like a virgin

A comfortable haze fills the small dorm room, wrapping around Ted like a blanket as a hot blush stains his cheeks. Working his hardening cock through his worn jeans, his thoughts can’t help but drift from the dirty mags he’d managed to smuggle in (kept stuffed away under his mattress, of course). 

One of them lays on the mussied covers, turned open to a woman flashing her chest. Somehow the model manages a plastic expression of false pleasure while keeping an unimpressed glint to her eye. A bombshell blonde, she bears a striking resemblance to his other half, for once not attached at his hip. 

Any alone time he could get, as much as he adored the constant company of his closest friend, is spent trying to keep his hormone-soaked mind from wandering. One poorly-timed party served as the spark for his mounting, extra-platonic affinity towards the other. 

Or, rather, not the party itself, but him tipsily walking in on Bill scoring with the object of that night’s affections— the one he’d chosen as soon as he’d laid eyes on her. 

The twinge of unfounded jealousy was immediately overwritten as the few sober brain cells Ted had left devoted the image of Bill’s expression in the throes of pleasure to long-term memory. Though it was a mere flash, a fraction of a second before he threw himself out and left the door rattling in its frame behind himself, he can’t tear away from his cyclical train of thought. 

Frustratingly, he finds himself back at square one, desperately getting off as he recalls Bill pressed against the girl. Replays the muffled groaning and panting of near-climax, though in a flash of creativity, his mind places himself in the girl’s stead. 

He shoves his hand under the loose waistband of his jeans, relaxing against his pillows somewhat as he lets himself sink into the fantasy. Can practically feel the other’s hands gripping at his thighs, his breath hot against his neck, as he jerks himself through his briefs. 

The door unlocking rings out like a shotgun to Ted’s hypervigilant ears, and he’s ripped from his fantasy in his scramble to hide the magazine and cover himself up with a loose blanket. 

Bill’s back early. 

His friend pushes the door open with a grocery bag and a beaming smile.

“Sup, dude!” he sings in greeting, setting into their dorm and kicking the door shut with his heel. Tracks of sludge and salt from the wintry school grounds wind into the living space until he remembers to toe his shoes off, backtracking to the door.

The five seconds it takes for Bill to turn around and focus on keeping his footing is enough for Ted to slip the magazine between the mattress and the wall, successfully hiding the erotic material from discovery where it joins the clutter beneath the bed.

Not enough time to figure out what to do with himself, seeing as his stiffy doesn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. Especially since the object of  _ his  _ affections is now standing beside his bed. A flash of concern crosses Bill’s features as he looks at Ted, eyes roving his blushing face.

“You doin’ alright, man?” he says, dropping the grocery bag on the bed by Ted’s leg to brush his hair out of his face and press the back of his hand to his forehead, “you don’t look so hot.”

Ted swallows thickly, fumbling for something to say. It’s tender, almost, the way he gently tucks his shaggy hair behind his ear and carefully applies pressure to get a read on his temperature, making sure his best friend isn’t falling under the weather. The other man’s comparatively cooler flesh makes Ted react as if he was burned, jerking away with an awkward chuckle.

“Y-yeah, dude! Just doin’ homework,” he says with a shrug, “y’know what math does to me.” Tries to play it off as pure frustration, seeing as Bill is intimately familiar with Ted’s unbridled rage towards their calculus classwork.

“Totally,” Bill laughs, easily accepting the bold-faced lie, “it’s actually heinous putting the alphabet in math.” 

He steps away, much to Ted’s relief, and sheds his winter coat and hoodie to gracelessly throw onto his bed across the room.

“Devil’s work,” Ted responds, drawing more blankets around his lap in the hope that the heavy comforter will obscure his hard-on. As an extra precaution, he drags the bag onto his lap and holds it there, waiting for Bill to inevitably wander back over as he always does.

As much as he expresses his affinity for women, he certainly expresses his affection for his best bud more. Every chance he gets, no matter the season, he finds a way to press against Ted’s side and cuddle. Just the sort of person he is, a natural cuddlebug at heart with too much love to give.

It’d be wonderful if Ted didn’t have an almost debilitating crush on Bill. Every time he lifts the covers and slides in beside him, every time he catches Ted from behind in a crushing hug, every time he lays across Ted’s lap and closes his eyes in total contentment as they listen to music— Ted cannot help the desperate fluttering of his heart and the heat that rises to his cheeks.

“So— you think of a movie for tonight?” Bill asks as he slips from his jeans, leaving himself clad in only his boxers. Ted blinks, watching the other man move about, collecting his extra blankets in a great heap before waddling over. 

“Ah…” Ted starts as he realizes he forgot it was Friday. Every Friday, they dump their cash on weed and snacks and marathon movies. They both pick one just to make things fair and almost always wind up passing out on top of each other in stoned, Cheeto-stuffed bliss. “Sorry, dude. Forgot…” Ted says sheepishly, simpering at his friend.

“No worries!” Bill says easily, giving him a big smile as he treks over to his bed and dumps the blankets down. Can’t even see the other man over the great mound of fleece and cotton. Then his laptop appears at Ted’s feet as he sets out on the great task of getting all the blankets in the most comfortable position for them.

“What’re we watchin’?” Ted tries, doing his utmost to make sure his voice doesn’t waver suspiciously. The other seems entirely unperturbed—if he notices something is off, he doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Found this old action movie. Dunno if you’ll like it, but. Not like we’ll notice after a while,” Bill smiles, gesturing vaguely at the baggie he tossed, unnoticed, beside the laptop. 

“Got the party started without me, huh?” the blonde teases. Ted’s face lights up red as his scrambled brain halfheartedly tries to piece together an excuse. 

“I just, uh—”

“Don’t worry about it, man. Just glad I stopped to pick more up on the way over.”

“Yeah, my bad,” he brushes it off. That’s not where he thought that was going. 

“No clue how you could even try calc like that, though. Numbers barely sit still for me  _ sober _ .”

Ted watches as Bill manhandles the laptop, jamming his fingers against the button until the decrepit disc tray finally pops open with a pitiful sputter. Bites back an involuntary noise as his eyes naturally follow the curve of Bill’s semi-exposed back into the obscured dip of his hipbone. 

He pretends to look just about anywhere else when the other catches his eye again—trained dutifully on one of the dogeared posters barely clinging to the wall with blue tack. 

“You sure you’re alright? We can do this tomorrow if—”

“I’m  _ good _ . I’m good,” Ted assures him. A weak chuckle laves over the odd tension, and Bill furrows his brow. 

“Alright. I’ll go get the papers. Relax, man.”

The words float over the air casually, but Bill definitely knows something is up. Even  _ his _ obliviousness can only stretch so thin. 

As the other turns to fetch their supplies, Ted silently heaves his relief. Needs to find his head if he wants to make it through the movie uneventfully. He wills himself into comfort, though his body protests the sudden cutoff of stimulation. 

A couple of hits’ll help, then he won’t have to think about it anymore. Maybe nearly being caught would be enough to scare his brain straight. 

Nah. But it was a nice thought. 

“Try this,” Bill grins at him, passing the already-lit joint over to his friend. 

Ted partakes eagerly. Swallowing a lungful, he holds it as Bill makes himself comfortable at his side. It’s cozy at first, but the initially warm contact of Bill’s hand on his chest quickly becomes searing with urgency. 

He averts his eyes as the other man leans forward to press play. 

Loud movies are not Ted’s forte, always griping about unnecessary spooks just for an edge of surprise and  _ whoa _ he doesn’t get. But as the opening of the movie pans out, he finds he’s not jumping at the grandiose explosions and gunfire as he typically would. 

The simmering intoxication helps ease his nerves somewhat, but the warmth of Bill’s palm through the thin cotton of his shirt is dragging all his attention away like a fish on the line. Bill has slotted himself flush against his side, cheek resting on his collarbone and arm draped haphazardly around Ted’s chest. The other is curled, between his ribs and Bill’s chest, in a neat, compact manner. Furled like a cat’s paw. 

Stretching through the more boring part of the movie, Ted certainly can’t focus, not when Bill’s fingers idly pluck at his shirt. 

He flaps his hand for the joint to be passed back to him and emits a low noise of satisfaction as he drags as much as his lungs can handle. 

Nothing has convinced his stiffy to disappear, not even thirty minutes of sickeningly-cheesy dialogue. The ruffling of his shirt across his chest makes his cock react with a lazy twitch that makes him internally roll his eyes with an exasperated groan. He tries to shift, find a position more comfortable for him and his hard-on, but Bill easily drapes his thigh over Ted’s in an attempt to soothe him. 

Bill picks his head up, observing his best bud’s face with the light of the laptop and their trash bin find of fairy lights illuminating his features. 

“Restless legs?”

“Y-yeah,” Ted stammers. Praying that he doesn’t hedge any closer or else Bill’s going to nudge his cock and finally put two and two together. Instead, Bill nods sagely, opting to nuzzle his head against Ted’s chest and relax again. 

Sometimes, Ted gets ansty under the influence, like he’s gotta go somewhere but doesn’t. The bluff is accepted at face value, and the movie carries on. 

It’s without hitch until the obligatory sensual scene ramps up into outright thrusting. Over-the-top moans pour forth from the speakers, and Ted can feel his cheeks re-painted with a blush. 

Where they’d usually giggle and tease at the bad acting, prodding each other with  _ bet that’s what you sound like in bed— nah, dude!— _ Ted remains gravely silent. Locking on to the faint glow of the keys rather than the lead actor and love interest in the throes of pleasure. 

He feels the flutter of Bill’s chuckling warm against his chest, then the rustle as the blonde cranes his neck to catch a glimpse at Ted’s face in the earthy-toned laptop light. 

“Bad trip?”

“No— no. Just…”

The dreaded smile cracks at the concerned expression on Bill’s face. He balls his fist in Ted’s shirt, adjusting for a better angle to take in his humiliation.

“You’re  _ that _ desperate for pussy, dude?”

“No!”

“You’re an awful liar, Ted. I can only do so much as a wingman. It’s gotta be you.”

In his shuffling to prop himself up on his elbow, the leg resting against his thigh hitches up. Not quite enough to offer the friction that Ted fears and Ted’s cock needs— but enough to feel the fabric of his boxers pulled taught. 

Another round of laughter from Bill, but it’s softer. Tender, somehow. His fist smooths out over the plane of Ted’s pecs, uncertain as Bill tests his response. 

The last thing either of them want to do is spoil their friendship, but hell. It’s not like rumors of them being boyfriends didn’t fly, not even hushed in conversations as they walk into a room. Though it feeds into the rumors, it’s not like either of them gave more than a shrug and shared a look when it came up. 

Still, the fact of the matter is, they’d never even shared more than a platonic kiss. 

“I see what’s been buggin’ you,” Bill says coyly, grinning at Ted. His hand still pets over the small swell of Ted’s pec, however, localized off to the side. Thumbing his nipple through his shirt until it tents the fabric, responding to the stimulation. 

Ted can only blink at the blonde in surprise, heat filling out his face and spilling over to his neck as Bill purposefully adjusts again, his thigh now firmly slotted between Ted’s thighs and against his cock.

“I-I’m sorry, dude, I—” he starts, stammering hopelessly as Bill’s smile only stretches wider.

“You need a hand?” he says, his words in his typical teasing tone with a soft, genuine lilt.

“Huh?” Ted flusters, eyes wide as dinner plates as his gaze scrambles for the punchline across Bill’s features. There is no sick joke, no gag. He blinks at the confused man, his darling blue eyes easy and full of life, of a keen sparkle like refracted glass projecting onto a ceiling. 

For all his life, Ted can’t settle the fluttering butterflies in his tummy or the hammering of his heart in his chest. His best bud and long-time (previously thought to be totally unobtainable) crush was offering to jerk him off. 

“With this,” Bill clarifies simply, hand trailing down and resting over where Ted’s cock is beneath the blankets. The minute pressure sends a jolt through his body, only intensifying his blush. 

“I— u-uh… if you…” Ted stammers, shrugging. He’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Ted breathes. He nods shallowly, biting his lip as his eyes dart to Bill’s hand where it’s drifted up to the edge of the sheets. 

“Relax, dude,” Bill says, pausing as he starts to peel the sheets down, “lemme take care of you.”

Those simple words make his cock throb, sighing shakily as he nods again. Forcing himself to relax, shoulders sagging into the nest of blankets and his jaw to unclench. 

Where Ted would expect unbridled quips and teasing, it’s intimate instead. Whenever he dares to sneak a glimpse of Bill’s face, his eyes are hooded and his tongue is a flash of pink against his soft lips. 

It’s better than any fantasy he could conjure from his earlier accidental intrusion, to actually feel the other’s hands on him and his heavy, focused breaths puffing onto his chest. Ted can’t help the nigh-silent whimper that passes through his throat. 

He can practically hear Bill trying to come up with something adequately affectionate to say— the same sense of unison as when they crack a joke at the same time, or when their laughter syncs up— but none of the words come to fruition. They sit on his lips, swept away when he licks at them. 

All of that without any direct contact. His fingers fumble along the seam of his boxers, almost tentative as they finally work up to experimental stroking through the fabric. Bill’s smile is unwavering, this being a moment he’s been waiting for forever to come. 

“‘S— ‘s good,” Ted praises, tensing his thighs in an effort to fend off the mounting excitement. He’d be lying boldfaced if he said anything felt better than this— the combination of released tension and culmination of their 'friendship.’ Even with the hesitancy. 

“Can I—?”

“Yeah,” Ted nods. 

Bill tilts his head to share a grin with the other man, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss. Sends greater sparks through Ted’s body than when he slips his hand beneath the elastic band of his boxers. 

Warm and affirming, the contact lingers as Bill plants a few more equally-tender kisses down his jaw and to his chin. The angle of his nose brushes against Ted’s feverish cheek.

He almost doesn’t notice as the digits wrap around his cock, just near the base. Almost. Lagging behind his mind, there’s a half-second gap before the warmth of Bill’s forearm against his lower belly settles in comfortably. 

“You were packin’ this the whole time and didn't think to tell me?” Bill’s voice lilts, clearly an attempt to relieve some of the pressure beginning to cement in their silence. 

“S-shut up, dude,” Ted puffs, eyes fluttering shut as he raises his hips and grinds into the loose fist around his cock, “m’not.”

The shy denial is easily brushed off by Bill, who makes his motion more deliberate. Pumping his hand once, he presses another kiss to Ted’s jaw. 

“Totally disagree,” Bill insists with more and more kisses, peppering his throat with attention. Shying away from the compliment and affection, he turns his head towards Bill and hides his face in the other man’s neck. 

The blonde starts to work him over in a steady rhythm, the gentle sound of precum in his palm louder than the gunfire and action on the small laptop screen. Small pants tickle Bill’s throat before Ted begins to mirror him, kissing open-mouthed and wet against the muscle and vein popping from his neck where his heart thumps away, churning desire and lust in tandem. 

His hand comes up to cup Bill’s jaw, string-calloused fingers shifting to tangle in his curls as he pulls away to moan breathlessly. The sound goes straight to Bill’s cock, which has filled out in his boxers and strains angrily against the soft cotton in a demand for attention. The hand caught between them wiggles free to grind the heel of his palm down against his bulge, all while never faltering in the slow, heavy rhythm. 

The extra movement catches Ted’s attention, and he can’t stop his mouth before he stupidly opens it. 

“How big are you?” Ted blurts before he processes what he’s saying. Immediately, he stammers, trying to backtrack and recover where he worries about sounding condescending or rude. 

“Lemme show you,” Bill grins. Already he’s dropping his hand from Ted’s cock, leaving it aching and dripping onto his belly. It jerks without stimulation, standing proud between his legs as an undeniable portrayal of his arousal.

Ted doesn’t know what to expect, but whatever he has in mind, Bill’s hand grabbing his calf and pushing his knee to his chest to slot between his thighs wasn’t it. All he can do is blink at the blonde, surprise evident across his reddened features. 

“You look like a babe,” Bill grins, hands warm against the exposed strip of Ted’s thighs where the ends of his boxers have ridden up. The comment is only met with a muted noise and a perceptible twitch of Ted’s cock. 

It feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, just having that insinuation float around his skull where all other thoughts have vanished. The heat between their groins where they are still awkward, tentative in being flush against each other, makes Ted’s belly hot with molten hunger. A desperate feeling gnaws at his insides, licking up his spine like flames, nipping his heels, and urging him to extinguish that agonizing desire. 

With another noise, Ted squirms, legs falling open around Bill’s hips. A hand fists his shirt and brings the hem up to his face as if to hide, his eyes peeking out of his dark mess of hair to peer at Bill.

“Relax, dude,” Bill says, gently pinching the meat of his thigh. Works his fingers in tight circles until the man beneath him slackens the muscles. 

With cooperation, they get the last fabric boundary between them over Ted’s legs, kicked off with finality to join the clutter scattered on the floor. Bill discards his own with ease, and they settle in a comfortable heat. 

And Bill certainly isn't lacking, either. Just as impressive as the brunette, he fills out nicely. 

After a few moments of shared intensity, the only other sounds in the room coming from their shared breath and the tinny laptop speaker blaring gunshots and explosions, Bill finally shifts forward. 

Ted’s belly jumps at the body heat radiating off of the other, and he sucks in his breath as their cocks align. As Bill’s hand wraps around both of them, the breath is stolen from him in exchange for a low groan. 

He begins slowly, having only their mingling pre and a little bit of spit as lube, but it’s more than enough. Warmth and relief and adoration wash over Ted’s embarrassment, erasing it as easily as a tide washes away footprints in the sand. He sinks into the stiff mattress. 

The added sweat only heightens the experience, with Bill’s panting and breathy groans sounding like music to his ears. His hands shift from his shirt, opting to instead wrap his arms around the blonde’s bare shoulders when he leans within range. 

“Fuckin’ babe,” he sighs into Ted’s ear. With every movement so smooth and intentional, he’s either thought about it a fair amount himself, or he knows Ted better than Ted does. Either being equally as likely. 

He pumps their cocks easily— leisurely, almost. Taking his time to enjoy the intimacy rather than rushing through it. 

“Dude…” Ted breathes reverently, hooking his arm around the back of Bill’s neck to pant against his lips. It’s everything he wanted, even if it was nothing like he imagined. The throb of Bill’s cock against him, spilling pre onto his own length, moaning quiet and breathless, and their shared pleasures coalescing as wanton tenderness.

Tilting further into Ted, Bill cautiously rolls his hips against the other. He’s not sure how Ted will react, with being wrangled into such a socially emasculating position and subjected to further dominance on Bill’s part. Likening and calling him a babe is one thing and was well-received if his soft vocalizations dipping into a dangerously low range told him anything, but treating him like one is another beast entirely.

Slowing his hand down until he’s merely creating a sleeve for both their cocks, Bill presses forward and grinds down against Ted. It mimics something more intimate, much closer to the fantasies Ted has envisioned in his private time, and the connection between reality and his wet dreams makes him whimper quietly. Trying to spur him on, mind delirious where it’s addled in the disorientation of surprise and arousal.

His legs splay widely and he arches his back up into the motion, clinging to the blonde’s shoulders.

“You… like that?” Bill pants softly, hanging on the edge of a question in disbelief and one of growing excitement. He thought he’d never admit it, never thought he’d get to this point with his best friend, but he has idly mulled over what it’d be like if they’ve ever slept together. Often flipping back and forth between being over Ted as he is now and being in his place instead, but he’s quickly growing a liking for the former as Ted nods against his neck and groans when he repeats the motion.

Keeping it slow, just reveling in the contact against the other man, Bill ruts against Ted in rolling motions, fucking into his fist and eliciting quiet moans as Ted enjoys the friction it brings. It jostles the body beneath him as he grows more confident in his actions until the bedsprings creak and the rustle of blankets drown out the movie still playing, wholly unacknowledged.

In all their early-adulthood blindness— only wanting  _ more _ and not caring who’s forced to listen— their noises grow louder, more distinct as they lose themselves to the other’s body. 

Rumors would fly with greater intensity than before, now there’s no doubt the adjacent dorms can hear them. The paper-thin walls are barely noise-resistant enough to be house-suitable, much less resistant enough to effectively divide a building full of rowdy college students. And neither of them care. 

There isn’t much Ted can do to fend off his climax. Not when the subject of all of his fantasies is on top of him, pinning him down into the mattress with his body weight and groaning sweet nonsense into his ear. 

He tenses, thighs reflexively wrapping around Bill’s hips if only to hold him closer. The brunette downright keens as contractions of arousal ripple through his body, and his thighs tremble as he spills between them. His head is full of cotton, his already-fogged thoughts only further mingling and bleeding into each other as the blanket and sheets around them catch thick ropes of his cum. 

Doesn’t even realize he’s gasping the blonde’s name, strings of syllables ejected into the space between them. Such a base instinct that it doesn’t even register until the world settles around him again— everything falling back into focus again. Still, his attention is planted firmly on Bill. 

He’s bordering on the edge himself, open-mouthed sighs and groans exchanged freely— especially when he catches the streaks of cum Ted so generously contributed with his cock. Their eyes only catch momentarily, Ted’s dazed expression clashing with Bill’s arousal-painted one, and it’s more than enough. 

Ted watches with adoration, the simultaneous tug of tension at the blonde’s brow juxtaposed with the relaxed angle of his jaw as he lets his pleasure be known. Almost forgets to close his eyes as Bill meets his own end. 

Apparently, he’s been pent up. 

Even from the awkward angle, Ted manages to catch a single drop against his lips, and it makes him melt. The pair come down with muffled moans as they fight to catch their breaths, fully disheveled and entirely entwined with each other. 

Doesn’t think twice about sweeping his tongue over his lips, clearing Bill’s cum from them. Doesn’t do anything but grin goofily at the other man as the weak taste of salt and sex spread across his palette.

Bill collapses onto him where his arms, braced on either side of Ted’s ribcage, tremble under exertion. He’s immediately greeted with a warm hug and clumsy fingers threading through his curls. It draws every last ounce of energy from his body, melding against the other man’s body.

It’s peaceful, even with the lead actor shouting obscenities and war commands through the crackling laptop speakers. Ted’s heartbeat in Bill’s ear is infinitely louder, grounding him as his hazy mind threatens to float away from him as the lulling warmth of the blankets and body heat becomes too tempting to resist.

Doesn’t even mind the mess of cum trapped between their bellies, cooling against the skin and growing tacky and unpleasant. He doesn’t feel like peeling himself off Ted, lest he never find himself in this position again. The worrying nag of anxiety that this was a one-off incident is hushed into silence by the back-popping hug Ted gives, followed up by quiet words.

“Thanks, dude.”

“M-hm,” Bill mumbles against Ted’s collarbone, mindlessly turning in to kiss the exposed strip of neck he’s closest to. Whatever similar worries Ted was battling seems to be defeated easily with that minute gesture, as he gets bold enough to ask.

“Would totally like to, uh… do this again,” he mumbles into Bill’s hair. The blonde lifts his head, blinking blearily at Ted.

“Like, next Friday?”

“No, you dork,” Ted puffs amusedly, “anytime.”

“Oh,” Bill hums, his brain slowly chugging through his high and post-orgasm exhaustion, “yeah. That sounds rad.”

“Rad?”

“Totally, dude,” Bill beams. He inches forward and lands a kiss square on Ted’s lips, the brunette too stunned at first to respond but he more than makes up for it by surging after him and returning it with passion tenfold. They settle like that, lazily making out throughout the rest of the movie and for a while after Bill’s screen has shut itself off. Simply reveling in each other, finding new familiarities they hadn’t discovered before.

Bill breaks away after a long while, grinning sleazily.

“Meant it, dude. You’re a babe.”

“Shut up, Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> [lambchop's twitter](https://twitter.com/commanderbait)   
>  [cowboyflesh’s twitter](https://twitter.com/silverdynes)


End file.
